fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Vijeeter Ecor vs. Nab Lasaro
Vijeeter Ecor vs. Nab Lasaro is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mages Vijeeter Ecor and Nab Lasaro. Prologue Makarov and Natsu Dragneel see Alzack Connell as the winner in his short match with Jet and Droy through Freed Justine's status report. It also reads that there are eighty-one competitors left. Alzack looks down on the ground and keeps apologizing to the passed out Jet and Droy. Meanwhile, Laxus Dreyar, in some other location, asks what would Makarov do now that the Fairies are destroying each other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 18-19 In a cafe, the townspeople of Magnolia discuss the ruckus Fairy Tail's making again. They worry about whether or not the Fantasia would still occur and what Fairy Tail's up to since they were seen seriously fighting each other. Suddenly, Vijeeter bursts out of the walls, startling the townspeople.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Page 2 Battle The details of the beginning of this battle are unknown. On the roof, Vijeeter looks surprised at the appearance of the townsfolk. He realizes that the Enchantment barriers don't affect anyone but the Mages. Nab suddenly appears from across the rooftop and yells that if Vijeeter doesn't go down like a good boy, he can't go after Laxus. Vijeeter replies that this is no time for comrades to be fighting each other but if it's a battle he wants, then he'll get it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Page 3 Nab attacks Vijeeter with his animal arm and Vijeeter dodges.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 43 The details of the rest of this battle are also unknown. Aftermath Numerous battles also spring up in conjunction with Vijeeter and Nab's battle: Warren Rocko vs. Max Alors, Macao Conbolt vs. Wakaba Mine, Laki Olietta vs. four other girls and a few other matches. Through the status report, Makarov and Natsu read the ongoing matches. Nab won his match with Vijeeter, Warren won his match with Max, Laki eliminated four girls while Macao and Wakaba's battle is still ongoing. This angers both Makarov and Natsu. Makarov is angered by the fact that the Fairy Tail Mages are fighting among themselves while Natsu is angered by the fact that he's not part of the battles. Makarov chastises him for this and asks what good would it do if he joins. Natsu argues that it's just a tournament. Makarov replies that it's no tournament as comrades are being forced to fight one another. Their lives are on the line and nobody's thinking straight. At that rate, those who have been petrified would turn to dust. Natsu isn't convinced by this and states that Laxus wouldn't seriously do that because he's a Fairy Tail Mage too. Makarov is surprised by Natsu's faith in Laxus despite the deeds he's done. But he is later more surprised when the status report states that only forty-two Fairy Tail Mages remain, less than half of the total number of Mages they started out with.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Pages 4-8 Meanwhile, Reedus Jonah attempts to exit the town in order to find Porlyusica in the East Forest as per Makarov's request. However, he smacks straight into a wall of runes. He realizes that the runes are placed around the entire town. Freed appears and tells him that he won't let anyone violate his runes and that if he's a Mage, he should show him his power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Pages 9-11 References Navigation Category:Fights